I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Halley2011
Summary: This is my version of when Kureno is about to leave Akito for the first time and she begs him to stay. One Shot. Story much better than summary... I'm terrible at writing summaries. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting her writing fanfictions about it now would I? **

**A/N: I'm somewhat pleased with how this turned out considering that I wrote this at 1 o'clock in the morning. So hopefully you all will like it.**

Akito stood at her window. Tears came to her eyes as she watched Shigure walk out of the Sohma house gates for the final time, Yuki trailing behind him. Both seemed eager to escape the prison of their own home. She turned around, her anger consuming her just as it always has. Possessions meant little to nothing at the moment as she smashed everything surrounding her. Her screams of frustration and anger resounded throughout the room and halls as her fist shattered the window. Glass flew everywhere, cutting down her arm. The pitch in her voice reached unmistakably feminine levels when she fell to the floor in agony. She felt as if part of the bond she shared with the Zodiac had been severed.

Kureno walked into the room to find Akito lying on the floor, her fragile frame trembling with sobs so intensely he was frightened that she would shatter if he so much as spoke to her. Maybe she knew; maybe she didn't. He prayed that she didn't. She didn't need more heartbreak than she already had. He knelt in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akito," he spoke softly. She looked up to meet the eyes of the man she called her lover. Kureno watched as what this woman had left of a heart shattered before his eyes. She knew. He took a steadying breath, preparing himself for the rage that was sure to follow. But the explosion never occurred. Kureno was shocked as Akito simply crawled into his arms, her bloodstained hands clinging to his shirt as if for dear life. He sat and held her, still frightened that she may crumble under the mere weight of his arms. He had never seen her to be so vulnerable. He didn't know what hurt him worse; the fact that he was leaving her in this weakened state or that her heart wasn't his in the same way that his didn't belong to her.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered. Kureno closed his eyes. He knew these words weren't for him.

"I'm right here," was his answer. He knew it wouldn't be sufficient but he felt he had to say something.

"Don't leave me alone! I need you!" Her hands only gripped his shirt even tighter.

"Let's get these cuts cleaned up before they get infected. I don't want you getting sick again because of that." He released his arms from around her and tried to pry her hands away from him by her wrists. She refused to let go. "Akito." Kureno spoke firmly. Akito's entire body shook that much more violently with her sobs. Anguish ripped through her very soul.

Kureno couldn't speak the words that he knew would free him from this life of imprisonment. He was free of the curse. He no longer had to carry the burden of the guilt and shame she had put him through. He cared for her, yes, but with any love there is a price to pay and hers was too high a price for any man.

He was finally able to push the fragile, sickly hands away. He stood up. Hopefully she would hear those unspoken words. He walked to the door and was about to open it when he felt his own heart drop. Weak, trembling fingers clasped the edge of his shirt once more. He looked behind him to find Akito stilly lying on the floor, her arm outstretched to reach him.

"Please Kureno, please." She was almost inaudible. Her swollen, red eyes met his with a sadness he found impossible to comprehend. Her hair was wet with her own tears and blood. He picked her up into his arms, holding her as close as he always had yet feeling no connection.

He sat back against the wall and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her. _I'm not going anywhere._

**Please don't forget to rate and review PLEASE!!! I'd really like to know what you all thought about this. Thanks loads!!!**


End file.
